


Who Am I: Percy Jackson.

by Skiewrites



Series: Who am I? [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Percy Jackson and what does he thinkthat people think about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I: Percy Jackson.

Who am I? People say that you can be anything you want to be. I believe that you already are everything, but only certain parts show due to experience.

To my father, I am a hero better than Herakles.  
To my mother, I am the best son ever.  
To my uncles, I am the result of a broken promise  
To my older cousins, I am a love story, a punk, a man and worthy of a daughter of Athena  
To the Olympians, I am their hero, hero of Olympus  
To my grandfather, I am a stupid spawn of the sea  
To my great-grandmother, I am merely a pawn on a chessboard.   
To my girlfriend, I am her other half, someone she can't live without  
To Nico, I am an older brother he never had. I was his first crush  
To Grover, I am his best friend, I am always there for him  
To Thalia, I am the first person she sees after seven years of being a tree  
To Chiron, I am a star student  
To the Greek campers, I am their leader they haven't seen in half a year  
To the roman campers, I am the spy in their midst, I was their leader who lead them to victory  
To mortals, I am a trouble maker  
To monster, I am their worst nightmare, the legend of the strongest demigod ever, a tasty snack no one can eat.

So who am I?

I am a 16 year old man.  
I am a hero better than Herakles, a hero of Olympus  
I am loyal to my friends  
I am a spawn of the sea  
I am worthy of a daughter of Athena  
I am NOT the lightning thief  
I am one of the seven and the child of the great prophecy  
I am a great friend and brother to many  
I am the strongest demigod ever and leader of the era  
I am the only demigod in history to survive the current of the synx and live without the curse

I am also a spy, a punk, a love story, a troublemaker, a pawn, a result of a broken promise and a tasty snack.

I am Percy Jackson.


End file.
